bongo_and_the_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Thirteen
The Whispering Tree and a Devastating Tragedy * After the huge ordeal that was Vulkyn’s “playtime,” Bongo and the Blackies are successfully teleported to Autumnwood Clearing. Upon regaining their composure, the gang sees a large stone wall being constructed and hollers at the folk constructing said wall. ' * '''Utterly terrified, one of the wall-workers screams and runs away like the child he is, despite Bongo’s numerous attempts to calm the idiot child. After more shouting, eventually more folk arrive from a hole they had magically shaped into the wall. Leading them was an undine woman named Raelshi (a woman that will surely live a very long life). She began vigorously questioning Bongo and the Big Old Balloons. ' * '''Lekkunar, as he is the one who devised to plan to come to Autumnwood Clearing, explains that the secret to dispelling the scourge lies hidden somewhere in the clearing. The bois ask the water elemental for assistance in their mission, Raelshi (somewhat reluctantly) agrees to take them to Autumnwood Clearing’s Whispering Tree. * She guides the bois to the central hub of the clearing, where the four elemental races all live together in harmony, free of harm from the deadly scourge that corrupts the surrounding lands. * Before heading to the tree, the bois take a meander on over to the ifrit quarter of the clearing, whereupon the gang meet an efrit man named Flareon (pronounced Flare-on). Naturally the boys aggravate and pester the fiery man until he nearly burns James alive. Raelshi recommends that the gang keep moving to the Whispering Tree. They agree, but before they depart, Bongo ominously tells Flareon, “I’ll see you later.” as The Ominous Theme plays and Bongo flips his lucky domino in his hand. * Lekkunar, who is childishly terrified of heights, refuses to climb to the top of the Whispering Tree. Bongo and the rest of the Big Old Bois scale the Tree and attempt to speak with the overgrown plant. The party discover a magnificent temple, and an altar. A strange voice speaks telepathically to the party telling them something along the lines of, “You may only enter the tree if you have the key.” This whispering does not strike anyone as being odd, the tree is called The Whispering Tree, afterall. So the bois trust this voice completely, despite the fact that it has to defeat your will in order to speak. * In the altar is a compartment, and inside the compartment is a small crystal. Skimp jams his nasty rat-nose into the compartment and whispers creepily, “Hey tree.” ' * '''The same voice from before commands Skimp to remove his disgusting snout, which he hastily does. ' * '''Bongo asks Wound for advice, in return the sword cowardly cries in despair, “Get me out of this tree!” he whines like a baby. So naturally Bongo ignores Wound’s orders and keeps the whimpering sword in full embrace of the tree. * Aigee, who has now been reunited with his smarter-half , realizes that the magical staff he recovered from the dead body of a Sand Strider Sorcerer might be the ‘key’ that will unlock the Whispering Tree. Aigee Gorg drives the staff into the altar and to everyone’s surprise, the staff fits right in and the crystal on the end of it lights up and projects a radiant light onto the ceiling. The Whispering Tree speaks again and says that the bois must input the year that the tree sprouted. * Bongo and the Bobby Briggs are baffled, utterly faffielfed by the Whispering Tree’s words, they no not know the date the tree sprouted. Using his new whispering spell, message, Skimp points down at the people below, targeting the person that looks the wisest. However, the person Skimp was whispering to was actually a small, innocent child, who is understandably traumatized by the gruff rat-voice whispering into his ear. ' * '''The child scurries away, and a few moments later a pack of flying sylphs soar up to the top of the tree and one of them shouts at Skimp, “THAT WAS MY SON YOU JUST MOLESTED!” And Skimp bravely replies, “YES, I AM AWARE!” with a smirk. The Bois ask the sylphs if there is anyone that knows how to open the Tree. The sylphs think for a moment, then mention the name of Oshrek (pronounced Osh-reck), an elderly tree-man that lives in a hut back down at the clearing. The sylphs then agree to cast a spell upon the Bois which will make them as light as feathers, so that they can leap off the tree and fall safely to the ground without being harmed. ' * 'It takes twenty minutes for the Bois to reach the ground, about the same amount of time it would have taken to just walk back down. They confront Oshrek in his hut, and after arguing for a while, the old man finally decides to accompany them to the Whispering Tree to see if he can help. Once again, the party attempt to unlock the Tree, along with the old Oshrek, who knows the tree’s age. ' * '''Oshrek inputs the age of the Whispering Tree and doorway opens up leading into the hollow center of the tree. A winding staircase snakes down the sides of the empty archtree. Our heroes descend the rickety wooden stairs into the black abyss that lies just a few inches beyond the steps. Oshrek stays behind at the top of the tree. * As they descend the staircase, an unfathomable darkness settles around them. Even with their dark-vision, the party cannot see. Aigee Gorg attempts to summon a light person to guide the way, but the person simply vanishes into the darkness. Despite the failure, Aigee continues to summon light person after light person, who charge into the darkness only to disappear. Lost in the darkness, fear sinks into the Bois. The Whispering Tree continues to whisper to them, after several will-saving throws. The voice encourages the bois to keep going further into the tree, the bois blindly follow the will of this completely harmless voice. As the courageous adventurers near the base of the tree, the fear in the air becomes almost tangible and the anxiety deep inside of them grows and grows until it threatens to take control. * Finally, the party reaches the end of the staircase, and they stumble upon a skeleton that is embedded into the tree. A carving of a dragon looms all about on wall behind the skeleton. At the sight of this ferocious dragon carving, everyone runs in fear except for Skimp and Kaw, who stand their ground and conjure up their courage as their friends scamper away. ' * '“Looks pretty slimy,” says Kaw. “Give me the slime, Daddy-Crow,” Skimp replies with a deep chuckle. ''' * '''Taking a better look around, Kaw and Skimp notice an ancient amulet in the clutches of the boneman. Bongo and Aigee build up their courage and approach the skeleton. James is still deathly afraid of the skeleton, as she mistook it for her biggest fear: her doppelganger. Thgil stays back to comfort Ms. Hurley. Without hesitation, Kaw strolls on forward, as if he is the Big McDaddy delivering his Chicken McNuggers and McCroissants on a warm summer day, and yanks the amulet free of the boneman’s bonehands. * The skeleton then whispers, “If you want the amulet, then you must first pass the trial.” Without hesitation, the skeleton bursts out of the wall, forming a monstrous dragon made completely out of wood. Bongo and the Buddy the Elves prepare for an epic conflict with this horrific dragon. FINALLY! THE BOIS HAVE EXPLORED NUMEROUS DARK DUNGEONS, AND NOW THE TIME HAS COME TO SLAY THEIR FIRST DRAGON! HUZZAH!!! The gang rolls for initiative and the legendary battle that will be immortalized in song and sung in mead halls across the land commences!!! * Keepers of Lust begins playing. Skimp draws his dagger and keen raper with a flourish, Aigee dips his goo-hands in his mighty acid pocket, James cracks her knuckles and gets the gallon of honey ready, Bongo unleashes his Flare Spear and prepares his aggressive thundercloud, Thgil bares his teeth and claws at the foe, and Kaw pulls out his trusty kawk and gives a hearty screech! The deadly dragon flies into the middle of the room, ready to see if the bois have what it takes! Have at thee, mighty dragon! At last, a worthy fight for Bongo and the Boys! * But suddenly, Keepers of Lust stops with a record scratch, and from the shadows slinks a figure dressed in rotten beehive-like armor, the very same figure that the Bois encountered in Miraj. This figure was the leader of the maggot-riding Sand Striders, and as it turns out, he’s a devoted follower of Urgathoa and The Black Lodge. ' * '''The figure extends one hand and whispers, “... DIE!” ' * '''The mighty dragon promptly KEELS OVER AND DIES. * The gross-boi then proceeds straight into his filibuster that he has obsessed over ever since he had been given the razzle dazzle by the Bois. He reveals that he has been the voice of the Whispering Tree all along and that the amulet was the only thing saving Autumnwood Clearing from the tight-fistsed hand at the grindstone Scourge. However he is promptly ignored up until the end where he summons a group of bloodthirsty daemons from the realm of abbadon to combat the bois. He then thanks the boys for helping him spread the scourge. * Realizing that, by taking the Whispering Tree Amulet he has most likely killed everyone in Autumnwood Clearing, Kaw feels quite proud of himself. The crow man also finds himself fascinated by the ferocious horde of daemons, who possess beastial strength and speed but lack intelligance. He wonders what it would be like to possess these powers, yet still retain his cunning knowledge. If only there was a way to become some sort of tengu/daemon hybrid... he ponders. ''' * '''The hive-armor fellow summons a fire tornado then disappears, leaving Bongo and the Belt Buckles to combat the daemons and the ever-encroaching fire. The flames have already engulfed most of the Whispering Tree, and are spreading rapidly. * After thoroughly BOOSHING the daemons back to Abaddon, the Bois race back up the stairs, out the door, and are met with a horrific sight. Autumnwood Clearing has been engulfed by the Scourge, and the ground is littered with the bodies of those that have already perished. Lekkunar and Oshrek are nowhere to be seen, but the Bois have got bigger problems: charging straight for the Whispering Tree is a monstrous, mountain-sized gorilla named Harambo. Upon Harambo’s back sits the beehive armor fellow, along with a couple daemons. * James knows EXACTLY what to do. ' * '''The panda-monk opens up her bag of holding, inside which is a vast quantity of lake water. She begins pouring the water down the tree, trying to drown the encroaching flames. However, this task will take the better part of five minutes, and THE BOIS DON’T HAVE THAT KIND OF TIME. Harambo strikes the Whispering Tree, attempting to SLAM the ancient plant. ' * '''Being the ever-vigilant druid, Bongo knows that he cannot allow this beautiful marvel of nature to be destroyed, let alone by a greasy hive-armored man and his dirty, scourgy gorilla. While the rest of the bois are fighting off the scourge’s deadly apparitions, Bongo takes the form of the fastest bird on the planet, a peregrine falcon, and takes to the skies above the gorilla. * Meanwhile James is still stalwartly pouring water down the tree. Kaw drops to his belly, aims his musket, and takes a shot at one of the daemons. The bullet fires straight into the daemon’s chest, but the wound instantly seals itself. Instead of reloading his musket and taking another shot, Kaw simply remains on his belly, stunned, unable to articulate the words to describe his current state of bafflement. ''' * '''Skimp does his usual rat things to stop the ghastly scourge monsters, but alas, his attacks are infectual on the abominations. * Bongo soars higher and higher above Harambo. He flies to as high as he possibly can with the hive-ugly directly in his deadly falcon sights. The falcon lets out a glorious caw to his allies then goes into full dive towards the dastardly villain. As Bongo propels downward at a top speed of 240mph, visions of his past flash before his eyes. He remembers fondly the memories he and Thgil had made throughout his adventures with the fierce and cunning Kawkrookitar, the vigilant and dependable James Hurley, the wild yet memorable Aigee-Gorg, the brash and bold Skimp, and the numerous others he had crossed during his Great Journey, including the likes of Gyystoph, Dyrli, Burt, Urtarr, Braxsum, the unfortunate Maximillion, Bourbon, Edvard and Honey Bunny, the weakling Ezekiel, and the Captains Glezdon and Slickback, among so many others. So many friends he had made. He began to remember his brother, Lugg, and the epic battle they had at the Twin Peaks, and the horrible bloodline he obtained. This is why I fight, Bongo thought to himself. I do it for all of them. * Bongo dives headfirst straight at hive-guy, and mere moments before impacting the loser, Bongo changes into his Horum bloodline form, points Wound out in front of him and shouts a furious warcry of “DESECRATE” before plunging the demonic blade straight into Hive-loser’s skull. * Bongo crash-landed onto Harambo’s back, right in front of the hive-strider. The gigantic gorilla-like beast let out a monstrous roar. Bongo straightened himself up onto two feet, he looked at the hive-idiot. Wound was completely pierced through his hive-helmet and into the freak’s skull, he was on one knee, clutching his head where the demonic sword was stuck. Bongo returned to his normal goliath form. As Bongo opened his mouth to speak, the hive-guy began chuckling softly, “Heh heh heh heh.” as he grabbed Wound by the hilt and forcibly ripped it out of his own skull. Hive-loser coughed up blood onto Harambo’s back and said, “I’ve got to hand it to you, that actually hurt!” he stood up and tossed Wound to the side, Bongo caught the sword. “Risking your life to stop me...” hive-freak began, “For that, you’ll die a hero’s death!” he outstretched his open palm to Bongo’s chest. Bongo could have easily continued attacking hive-yuck while he was distracted monologuing, but DM Kel refused to allow RC to do what any sensible person would do. * The Hive-slug used Slay Living to put an end to the druid’s life. A flash of bright green light flared throughout the clearing. No sign of fear nor regret shown in Bongo’s eyes the moment he was slain. Only a fierce determination and a single promise, Villain thou shalt be slain, echoed throughout the enemy’s mind. In Bongo’s final moments, he stared his seething, fiery eyes into those of the Hive-loser, who simply stared back. * Bongo's Death Theme started to play, blocking out all other sounds, including the cries of anguish from Bongo’s comrades. * As if the goliath weighed no more than a single noodle of spaghet, the Gross-Child tossed the limp body of Bongo off the back of Harambo and into a lake below. As Bongo’s body floats lifelessly in the water, a strange sort of rigor mortis sets into one of his hands. His hand curls into a fist, but his thumb remains extended. This is the final message of Bongo to his Bois: an encouraging thumbs-up. ''' * '''A thumbs-up that reminded James Hurley of a great man she once met in Tibet; the man that taught her the ways of the monk; her sensei, Mr. Jackpots. She clenched her honeyed fist and promised to boosh the hive-child that dare slay her friend. * Thgil watches over the edge of the tree as his master’s body floats serenely in the beautifully clear lake. At first, Thgil’s tail is wagging as he waits for his master to rise from the lake and SLAM back into the battle. Thgil’s tail goes limp when he slowly realizes that Bongo will never SLAM again. Never again shall Thgil hear Bongo’s commanding whistle ordering him to attack… never again…. * Skimp reminisces about his first encounter with the goliath in the woods outside of Baronel, in which the ratfolk patted the goliath’s big toe, thus forming the bonds of their “friendship.” ''' * '''Aigee metaphorically dips his hands in his tear-filled pockets as he reflects upon the number of times the big brute was the only one who truly cared for him. For the first time Aigee feels bravery burst from within. For the first time, Aigee feels the need to do the right thing not for monetary reward, but because it is the right thing to do. * Kaw stares down at Bongo’s motionless corpse in disbelief. Kaw remembers the single word Bongo had whispered into his ear when they first met in the woods of Baronel. However Kaw realizes that Bongo was speaking in the bird-language, for he figured since Kaw was a tengu, he would understand. This means that Kaw will most likely never learn what Bongo really whispered into his ear, which saddens him further. The crow-man’s initial sorrow rapidly fades, and licking his beak, the tengu thinks, I wonder what goliath meat tastes like… ' * '''James looks down to Thgil and remembers their fantastic team attack in the sewers under Rockwater, she vows to watch over Thgil and to treat him like the son she never had. Kaw vows to kill and devour the wolf as soon as he gets the chance. ' * 'The feeling of immense sorrow quickly fades as Skimp’s entire body fills with an unbridled FURY toward the hive-man. Skimp goes BALLISTIC, ascending from his normal state to go further beyond. Consumed with an ungodly fervor, he quickly rushes forward to meet this hideous challenger who dared to slay one of the only beings in the world to accept and befriend him. Followed closely by his other friends who also share in his otherworldly rage, they launch themselves at Hive-man using the momentum of the falling tree. ' * '''Indeed, the ratfolk was not alone, for he had all of his close friends right behind him, prepared to launch… all save for Kaw, who snatched Thgil, jammed the wolf into his unhinged beak, and rolled off the tree, plunging down into the lake below where Bongo floated, still giving his thumbs-up. “So long, suckers!” the tengu laughed, his voice muffled by the creature trapped in his mouth.(not the one in his stomach). Bongo’s ghost smacks the back of Kaw’s head, causing the bird to spit out his wolf companion with the startled cry, “Lemme smash.” * Aigee, Skimp, and James land on the Hive-moron, inflicting minor damage to him. Then the hive-failure begins his usual monologuing. “Well this is a surprise,” the BOY chuckled girlishly, “I never expected a bunch of wimps like you to put up such a fight. But it’s useless, you’ll never be able to smash me!” Skimp and the Skirmishers ignore the BOY’s baseless threats, and attack! ROLL FOR INITIATIVE!!!!! * Skimp rolls his d20 straight into the ugly face of the hive-child. Dealing 5,000,000 damage * But it turns out, the d20 was COCKED!!!! The dice trembles, then rolls over, landing upon the number one. CRITICAL FAILURE!!!!!!! The Hive-man swiftly dodges the rogue’s rapier and dagger, then SLAMS Aigee-Gorg mercilessly, rendering the Goo-fellow helpless with a single strike. ''' * '''James Hurley steps forward. “I’ve been alive for many years, lads,” the panda-woman begins, standing before the hive-boy fearlessly. “In the past few months, I’ve met and fought beside my truest friends, and I am not afraid to die by their side.” Skimp and Aigee look up to James with unyielding admiration to their pandafolk friend. * The heroic James finishing her speech steps to the edge and leaps off the edge into the safety of the lake, but not before promising the hive-ugly that she will be the one to defeat him. * Skimp sees that there is no clear path to victory, thus he decides fleeing, while seemingly cowardly, is the best choice. Skimp grabs the helpless and floppy Aigee, fearlessly raises his middle finger, and simply utters two words to the Hive-wimp, basically summing up his true feelings about the foe,“Fuck you.” then leaps away with little Gorg. * The Hive-Dollard simply laughs at the three before revealing his true name (despite the fact that literally no one cared at all what his name was)…. “KORVINOX.” The very same dastardly cannibalistic cultist drow whom Kaw combatted all those moons ago before Bongo and the Bois had formed. The tengu is flabbergasted that the drow is not only alive, but has also earned the title of Urgathoa’s Champion. “It’s good to see you again, crow,” Korvinox spat down at Kaw. “Oh how I’ve dreamed of slaughtering both you and that filthy hyena. But by the looks of that scythe, you’ve already taken care of that foul mutt. Go ahead. Run. I’ll let you escape for now, simply so I can have the pleasure of hunting all of you down like the insects you are.” ' * '''Kaw is unable to reply, for once again Thgil is jammed into his beak where the wolf belongs. ' * 'Aigee, Skimp, and James meet up with Kawkrookitar and make their way to safety. James grabs Thgil from Kaw’s beak and conks the crow on his head. Gorg holds the Whispering Tree’s amulet aloft, deterring the deadly scourge from the group. While making their escape, Bongo’s body still slinked over Kaw’s shoulder, the boys come across a barely-living Lekkunar. “Oh! You made it out alive!” he cries in a raspy, beaten voice. The gunslinger crow spotted Bongo on Kaw’s shoulder, “Bongo… is he…?” his voice trailed off. Skimp nodded his head, “Yeah, that Korvinox got him.” he sighed. Lekkunar, his head held low, muttered, “Korvinox hmm... I thought I recognized that guy’s voice back in Miraj.” ' * '''Reunited with their avian friend, the boys make there way to the small town of Telvara to the northwest after a long and humiliating journey. * The town has been completely taken over by the scourge. Not only that, but the remaining Sand Striders still pose a threat to the weary adventurers. Without Aigee’s tree amulet, there’d be no chance of survival in the harsh land. Luckily, the gang spots a ship on the coastline of Telvara; James knows exactly what to do: she hops aboard the ship triumphantly and hoists the battered sails, ready to take on any danger that the sea may throw at her. She dons her captain’s hat and bellows, “All aboard!” to her comrades. * Meanwhile, Bongo has reached the afterlife aligned to his alignment. He has arrived at Nirvana, the final resting place for those of the Neutral Good alignment. * The plane of Nirvana is a druid’s dream, complete with massive mountain ranges, and vast forests teeming with peaceful wildlife. ' * '''Standing before the gates of Nirvana, Bongo spots numerous fallen souls of Autumnwood Clearing, among them is Raelshi and Flareon. Each soul who enters Nirvana is given the chance to ask the goddess Sarenrae a single question, which she will answer truthfully. ' * 'Bongo consulted with with the bois via a telekinetic mindlink Aigee and Bongo randomly shared for some reason. Skimp vigilantly believed that Bongo should ask how to stop the itholids, but Aigee wanted him to ask Sarenrae how to stop the Scourge. The rat and goo argued back and forth for upwards of half an hour. ' * '''Back in Nirvana, the folk in line behind Bongo waiting to ask Sarenrae a question were extremely tired of waiting for the druid to ask his question. “Hurry it up!” an angry earth-elemental yelled, shaking his fist at the goliath. A grizzled old orc was standing in front of the earth-elemental, he turned around and yelled back, “Don’t yell so loud, I have sensitive ears!” The elemental roared back, even louder this time, “If this jackass goliath would hurry up and ask his damn question, I wouldn’t have to yell so loud!” as he shoved the orc back. The orc, stared down at the elemental with fiery red eyes, he clenched his fists and said, “You’d better step back, young man!” he threatened the earth guy. “I’m not afraid of you, you old geezer!” the elemental cried as loudly as he could. The orc roared at the earthen man and grappled him to the ground. A massive fight broke out in Nirvana, the orc and the elemental kept bumping into more of the fallen souls, triggering more of them into fighting one another. * Sarenrae clutched her head and sighed. Bongo communed with Aigee, “Have you guys decided yet?” he asked. All Bongo got as a response was a series of triggered REEEEEs from Aigee and Skimp. The druid decided to ignore the fools and asks Sarenrae, “Oh mighty and beautiful Dawnflower of Light and Good, please bestow upon me the information one would need to stop the Itholid uprising in the Zorendal Empire!” * To which the Goddess of Everlight responded with, “Keep following the tasks you've been given, and the path to stopping the Itholids will present itself to you.” * Bongo, satisfied with the answer, decided to stay back in the hopes that one of the fallen souls would ask Sarenrae how to destroy the scourge haunting Phylum. And, as luck would have it, none other than Flareon approached the goddess and asked just that. Sarenrae spoke both to Flareon and Bongo (and Aigee-Gorg), “The only way to stop the gangrenous mist that has plagued the land of Phylum is to strike it at the source. You must destroy the one responsible for the scourge.” * “You mean that bloke Korvinox? Why can’t you just stop him?” Bongo asked. * “There is an unspoken tradition among the Gods, we are not to get involved with the affairs of mortals.” Sarenrae admitted. * “Well, uh, Korvinox is doing it under Urgathoa! Can’t you just tell her to stop it?” Bongo demanded. * “While I do have my quarrels with Urgathoa, I do not think she is influencing the scourge or Korvinox, she is merely allowing it.” the goddess leveled with Bongo, “Look here. If you want to stop the scourge, you’re going to have to stop it yourselves, you and your little friends. I offer my encouragement, but I cannot help you.” * Bongo was reluctantly satisfied and moved on to Nirvana where he met many of his fallen family members, including his parents. * Back on the continent of Phylum, Kaw and the Capybaras sail around for a bit, then decide to pay The Old Man On The Mountain a visit, hoping that the old psychic might be able to resurrect Bongo with one of his daily wishes. The Old Man agrees to do so, but as always, there’s a catch. The Old Man snaps his fingers, and out of thin air, Kaw’s beloved slave Grimbo appears. * The kobold is understandably horrified after being teleported from wherever the hell he was straight to Vulkyn’s mountain top retreat of terror. The Old Man reveals that the only way he will revive Bongo is by putting his soul into Grimbo’s body just for a couple hours. Grimbo is horrified but Vulkyn reassures him that he will be sent to heaven. This is of course a bold faced lie as the second that Grimbo’s soul leaves his body, he is sent straight to The Abyss to endure an eternity of punishment of the most heinous sort. * Bongo’s soul was inserted into Grimbo’s limp, slimy body leaving the rest of the bois to point and laugh at his new, nude lizard-boi body. GrimBongo was suspended in the air in one of Vulkyn’s bubbles and anyone who tried to mess with him was scolded by the insane mountain man. Vukyn then proceeded to further torture Bongo by increasing his intelligence to a massive 30, only slightly less intelligent than the mountain man himself. * GrimBongo let out a loud screech after gaining almost all of the knowledge in the universe in a span of seconds. “I KNOW EVERYTHING.” GrimBongo cried in the shrill voice of Grimbo (which was odd considering Grimbo didn’t have a tongue). ''' * '''Vulkyn laughed and said, “T’wus the night before sus, and all through the sus, not a sus was sussing, not even a sus.” then he increased the kobold’s intelligence by two more points, giving him the ability to completely break the fourth wall. * GrimBongo, now with the knowledge that he is a fictional character created by RC Terrell, looked around Spencer’s garage in horror as he realizes that his entire life is a lie. Spencer turned to RC and said in Aigee’s voice, “What’s wrong Bongo?” None of the others understood what RC/Bongo was going through. GrimBongo now had all the knowledge that RC Terrell had, including everything he knew about the David Lynch and Mark Frost masterpiece known as Twin Peaks. * Cole, who was DMing and playing the role of Vulkyn and who was very fearful of Twin Peaks, decided that ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH so he reduced GrimBongo’s intelligence back to 30. * Each boi then fell soundly asleep, nestled cosily in Vulkyn’s psychic balls. * SESSION END!